Collapse
by anonymous1222
Summary: After nearly killing pikachu in the Pokemon World Championship, Ash lost faith in his abilities as a trainer and threw away his dream. 8 years later, a new corporation has risen to power and as its desires are revealed, Ash will be forced to make a choice
1. Chapter 1

8 YEARS AGO...

"Pikachu, go!" Ash shouted, sending his pokemon into the arena to face his opponent's Golem.

The announcers voice rang over the speaker, "And Ash Ketchum sends out his last pokemon, Pikachu. With the type advantage leaning heavily toward Brendan, this may be the end for our youngest competitor."

"Hmph," Brendan, a young man with spiked black hair, smirked, "is that all you've got left? He's worthless, his attacks won't do to Golem. Looks like this is it…Golem," he shouted, "Rollout." Golem rolled into a ball and spun toward pikachu at breakneck speed.

"Pikachu," Ash shouted, "jump in the air and use iron tail."

Using his tail as a spring, Pikachu launched himself into the air. As Golem neared, he spun himself over his shoulder and brought his tail down upon the rock pokemon.

Golem skidded to a halt inches from Ash and a silence fell over the crowd. Brendan's jaw dropped as the pokemon uncurled itself and lay motionless on the ground.

The spectators exploded into applause as the announcer's voice came over the speaker, "In a shocking turn of events, the electric Pikachu took out Golem in one hit. Brendan is now down to his last two pokemon."

"Still think he's worthless, Brendan?" Ash shouted across the arena.

Brendan brow arched further down than Ash had ever thought possible, "Golem, return," he said angrily. "You let me down, again."

Ash heard the comment and glared at the trainer. Every time one of his pokemon had been knocked out he resorted to calling it worthless, even after they had taken down some of Ash's.

Brendan shrunk the pokeball and stuck it on his belt. He reached for the next ball, "Don't fail me," he said to the ball. "Metagross, go!" He threw the pokeball to the arena.

"Metagross, use Psybeam."

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

The two attacks collided midair causing a huge explosion. The heavy Metagross managed to stay rooted to the ground, but the much lighter Pikachu was thrown several feet back by the force of the blast.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as the pokemon slowly got to its feet, "are you okay?"

"Pika," he confired.

"Metagross, psybeam."

"Pikachu, agility."

As the attacked approached, Pikachu darted out of the way faster than the blind of an eye.

"Pikachu, use agility to get as close as you can to Metagross."

The pokemon obeyed and darted toward the metal pokemon.

Brendan smired, "Stupid kid, walking right into the lion's den…Metagross, hyperbeam."

Ash smiled, "Perfect" he said to himself, "Pikachu, quick use thunderbolt and get out of there."

Metagross's hyperbeam had just been fired when Pikachu, now only a few feet from its opponent, shot a thunderbolt causing an even larger explosion.

Pikachu was thrown back even further this time, but its last second change in direction minimized the impact of the explosion. It crashed to the earth, but managed to get to its feet. Its injuries were nowhere near as severe as Metagross's.

The metal pokemon had taken the full force of the impact head on and was thrown off its feet and into the arena wall.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked his panting and bruised partner.

"Pika," the pokemon nodded.

"This is amazing, folks," the announcer said, "This pikachu has come out on top despite heavy disadvantages. Now, each trainer only has one pokemon left. Who will Brendan choose for this final battle?"

"So weak," Brendan said as he returned Metagross, "losing to a wimp like that, you should be ashamed."

"Hey," Ash said angrily, "why not show some gratitude?"

"For what? Losing? Making me look like a fool? Look, why don't you just be quiet. Once I take you down, everyone will forget about Ash Ketchum— The protégé of Professor Oak; the first trainer to take down the Elite Four at the age of thirteen; the youngest trainer to make it here…to the world championship. There's no room in the world for pathetic weaklings like you, and to prove that I can't allow such worthless pokemon on my team."

Ash glared at his opponent. He couldn't remember ever being this angry in his life.

"Now, Ash, this is the end…Feraligatr, go."

"For his last pokemon, Brendan has choses the water pokemon Feraligatr. Ash's pikachu may have the type advantage, but after the damage it took against Metagross, it may be too tired to hold its ground. But this is it," the announcer shouted, "the final match-up for the finals of the World Championship. Ash Ketchum vs. Brendan Lore. This will be a battle to remember…"

"Pikachu, use volt tackle to take him down."

"Pika" the pokemon charged its body and dash toward its opponent.

"Feraligatr, counter."

Feraligatr took the hit, but used the opportunity to grab Pikachu and throw it to the ground, hard.

"Pikachu!"

"Feraligatr, body slam," the pokemon landed on Pikachu.

Pikachu cried out in pain.

"Come on Pikachu," Ash cried, "get up."

"Feraligatr," Brendan shouted with a vicious smile on his face, "body slam again….."

* * *

The television in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center was relaying feedback from the match earlier that day. "The brutality of the fighting seen in the last battle between Feraligatr and Pikachu has caused many Pokemon Rights activists to cite this battle as the largest calling for the necessity of pokemon freedom since the Pokemon League was founded. I'm hear with Aaron Grieve, the leader of PFN: Pokemon Freedom Now. Mr. Grieve, any comments?

***Slap**

"You idiot," Misty screamed as she slapped Ash across the face, "what were you thinking?"

Ash stayed silent, not even reacting to the stinging in his cheek.

"You should have called it off. After that counter, Pikachu was out, but you just had to keep going. When are you going to grow up? You're immaturity nearly killed Pikachu. Why did you do it?"

Ash remained silent. He stood up solemnly. He was unable to look his friends in the eye. "It's done….I'm finished." Ash headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Misty ran infront of him, blocking his path, "you're just giving up…because of this? You owe it to your pokemon to keep going. If you quit because you lost one stupid match, our friendship is over."

Ash stood silent, fists clenched, for some time before saying, "Goodbye, Misty. Tell Pikachu I'm sorry." Ash walked by the shocked girl and out the pokemon center.

"Hey," Brock shouted, but Ash kept walking, "Hey, Ash, wait up," he ran forward and grabbed Ash's arm, "What the hell are you doing? Are you really so childish that you'd give up after one loss? Are you just going to leave your pokemon…and your friends because you made a mistake?" Ash stayed silent, "Look, what you did was horrible, I know you won't do it again. Misty, your pokemon…we don't think any less of you."

"Brock, leave me alone."

Brock felt a drop of water on his arm and realized his friend was crying, "Ash, what happened?"

"You didn't hear what he said. He treated his pokemon like garbage. It's the same thing I heard over and over again with Paul, but this guy….this guy just had to come out on top. He acted like Pokemon were nothing more than tools to suit his own needs."

"Ash, not everyone in this world is perfect. You've seen it before, but it's never gotten to you like this."

"Because none of the others were at the top. I'd seen them lose, or I'd beaten them myself. But this guy….he's the best in the world, Brock. What's going to happen when everyone turns to him for the future of pokemon? The next championship isn't for 4 years. That's 4 years of new trainers looking up to him."

"But that's not the worst of it. I'm no better than he is."

"Ash, don't say that. You'd never…"

"Brock," Ash screamed, "how was what I did any better than how Brendan treats his pokemon? I used Pikachu…. I endangered him to fulfill my own desires. And now I can't even stand myself. Brock, I'm done. The championship…The league…Pokemon Training."

Ash turned to leave. His friend dint follow him. "Oh, one last thing," Ash said over his shoulder, "Don't tell Misty what I told you."

Ash kept walking, leaving everything he had built up in the past 3 years behind.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED….

Thanks for reading. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to clear it up, this is in the same universe as the Anime

* * *

"Pikachu," Misty said worriedly as she walked over to the window where the pokemon sat, "come on, Pikachu, let's go into town," she tried cheering him up, but the pokemon kept staring out the window. "Pikachu, I know it's hard to accept, but it's been six months. I don't think ash is coming back." She reached out to pick him up.

"PIKA," he retorted, and Misty withdrew her hand.

"Pikachu, please, I'm worried about you." The pokemon didn't respond, "We all miss him, Pikachu. But no one's heard from him since the tournament. Even his mother doesn't know where he is." The pokemon was silent.

Misty sighed and walked away, "Where are you, Ash?" she said to herself. She sat down in a chair by the pool in her gym when the phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?" she answered.

"Misty, it's me."

"Brock…is something wrong?"

"Misty, my gym….they—" the bell for the gym rang.

"Hold on, Brock…"

"Misty wait—" he called out, but she had already put down the phone.

As she walked toward the door she kept thinking, 'Ash, please let it be you…' but when she opened the door, standing before her was three men in nice suits. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're from the PTC," the one in the middle said as he flashed a badge, "Are you the Gym Leader, Misty, of Cerulean?"

"Yes," she said, "what's the PETC?"

"The Pokemon Ethical Treatment Committee," he said as he pocketed his badge, "we are here to issue this," he handed her a document.

"Cease and Desist…" she read. "What's the meaning of this? We passed the annual inspection last month."

"We are aware, Miss. However, due to the recent outcry from Pokemon Rights Activists after the Pokemon World Championship, the Pokemon Officials have decided to close the Pokemon League indefinitely."

"Are you saying….you're closing all the gyms?" 'this must have been why Brock called,' she thought. She ran over to her phone, but he had already hung up.

"Miss," the man said as he and the other two stepped into the gym, "we are only here to issue that document. No legal action will be taken for battles that this gym has sponsored, however, from this day any battle that takes place in or on the property of this gym is punishable by a fine of 20,000 dollars sentence of no less than 6 months for any participants, and no less than a year for the sponsor."

"So what's to stop me from hosting battles away from the gym?"

"Simple," he reached into his pocket and handed her another form, "this has been issued to all trainers registered in any league worldwide. Anyone found using pokemon for battle must pay a 5,000 dollar fine for a first offense and will have their pokemon taken into protective custody. Additionally, each subsequent violation will not only increase the fine, but may warrant jail time."

"You won't get away with this," Misty said as she crumpled the two documents.

"Good day, Miss," the three men turned and headed for the door, "Don't think that you'll be able to push the other leaders so easily. I'm sure Lt. Surge and Sabrina—"

"We have the means to deal with such people…if it be necessary," the three men left.

Misty picked up the phone and dialed Brock's number.

"Misty, is that you?"

"Yeah, Brock. Listen, I want you to meet me at Professor Oak's Lab tomorrow at noon."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

"…Wait," Misty said before Brock could hang up, "have you heard anything….about…."

"No, Misty, sorry." they hung up their phones.

Misty sighed and took a deep breath as she picked up the phone again and dialed another number.

"Hello," the person picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, Gary…we need your help."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Misty read the sign on the Pewter City Gym door: "Closed indefinitely by order of the PETC Statute 103." She sighed as she opened the door and stepped inside the dark gym.

"Brock," she called, "you in here?" she turned on the light. "Oh my god."

The gym was empty. It had been hollowed out, nothing was left but a bare warehouse.

"They took everything," Misty turned around and saw Brock in the doorway, "years of building this gym, making it a home not just for me, but for any pokemon that wandered in….and it's all gone."

"When did they…"

"Last night. They'll probably do the same to the Cerulean Gym."

"But we don't only use it as a gym."

"They don't care. The PETC is re-possesing any building and property that was used as a gym."

"But what of the people whose homes were the gym? Or you made a living out of them. What are my sisters and I going to do?"

"I don't know, Misty. But I'm beginning to think that this act wasn't passed solely on the behalf of pokemon. But we'll discuss that later," he shifted the bag on his shoulder to a more comfortable position, "we have to get to Professor Oak's lab."

Misty and Brock walked out of the gym and headed toward Viridian Forest.

* * *

Brock threw another log on the fire and sat down across from Misty. "Hey, Misty," he said, "where's Pikachu?"

"I left him with my sisters."

"How's he holding up?"

Misty sighed, "Not well. It's been almost a month since Ash left, and every day Pikachu seems to get worse. It's almost like he's lost the will to keep going. He just stares out the window all day." she took a deep breath and pulled her sweatshirt tight against the cold night air, "it's been hard on him."

Brock walked over and put a blanket over Misty's shoulders, "It's been hard on all of us."

"Do you think he's okay, Brock? No one's seen him, or even heard from him since the tournament. You don't think…what if something bad happened to him?" tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Brock didn't know what to say; he'd been wondering the same thing.

* * *

"Professor Oak?" Brock shouted as he knocked on the door, "Professor Oak, are you there?"

"Do you think he's researching in the fields?" Misty suggested.

"Let's check it out."

Brock and Misty walked around the lab; neither of them could have expected what they saw.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brock, what….how…."

Misty and Brock were speechless. The fields that were normally filled with pokemon were empty. The fences were broken down and the fields were churned up as if there had been a massive riot.

"Professor!" Brock screamed as he ran back to the front door. He pulled on the handle, but the door was locked. "Professor Oak!" he shouted as he banged his fist against the door. "Professor!" he rammed his shoulder into the door, but it still wouldn't budge. "That's it," he pulled a pokeball from his belt, "Geodude, break down the door with Rock Smash."

The pokemon was released from the ball and struck the door down with one strike. Brock returned him to the pokeball as he and Misty sprinted inside.

"Profe—" he stopped once he caught sight of the state of the lab. Books were thrown about, computers and lights were smashed, and empty pokeballs littered the floor.

"Brock, what's going on?"

"They came for him," Ash and Brock turned around and saw Gary sitting at the foot of a staircase, he had an empty look in his eyes. "Last night they knocked on the door. When Grandpa opened the door, they charged in and did this." he motioned to the destruction of the lab, "All of the pokemon stored here, all they years of research…it's all gone. He stood up, "They ruined everything," he shouted and he kicked a pokeball into a wall where it broke at the hinge and fell the ground.

"Who was it?" Misty asked, "Was it Team Rocket?"

"No…it was the PETC."

"What?" Misty exclaimed, "that can't be. Why would they attack Professor Oak? It doesn't make sense."

"No, Misty, it makes perfect sense." Brock said. "Remember yesterday when I told you that I didn't think Statute 103 was passed solely on behalf of Pokemon?"

Misty nodded.

"Well, think about it this way. What if the goal of the PETC wasn't just to end the Pokemon League. What if they want to end Pokemon—Human relations altogether?"

"That's absurd."

"Is it?"

"Yes. After the entire pokemon world witnessed the championships, I can understand why the PETC fought so hard to end battles. But why end Pokemon-Human relations outright?"

"Because, we know for a fact that Pokemon can be used for evil means. What if the PETC believes that they are too dangerous for people to interact with?"

"Then what does ending the League have to do with it?"

"Simple, without organized fights, training a pokemon will become much more difficult. If the PETC can fine anyone for using a Pokemon for fighting, be it against a trainer or a wild pokemon, trainers will have no way to strengthen their pokemon openly. How many kids will be willing to risk thousands of dollars in fines as well as jail time to become a trainer?"

"Okay," Gary said, "I got you so far. But what about groups like Team Rocket who will thrive in this kind of legislation?"

"I thought that initially too," Brock said, "but think about it this way. The PETC can punish anyone who participates in a battle. If anyone has a pokemon in their possession, the PETC could use that as evidence that they had fought. So, simply being in possession of a pokemon could become grounds for them to arrest you."

"So what do we do?" Misty said, now convinced in what Brock said, "Should we try to show them that they are wrong? That Pokemon don't have to be a force for destruction."

"I don't think that's possible, Misty."

"But…"

"Misty, look around," Gary said, "they've done this to every major research lab in every region. And I'm sure that, by tonight, they'll have crafted up some cover story that'll place the blame on pokemon and their trainers. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Ash's name doesn't come up. They had no trouble using him to get Statute 103 passed."

"So do we just hand ourselves in?" Misty asked, "Give up our pokemon? Give up our lives?"

"That's up to you," Gary said, "but I'm not going to let this slide by. I'm going to find out exactly who's behind this and make him pay. Brock are you with me?"

"If my theory's correct, I can't let them get away with it," he turned to Misty, "Are you in?" 

"Of course. Someone's going to have to look after you two to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Besides, they're going to pay for what they—"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

As the three turned toward the voice they heard a loud crack and fell unconscious to the floor.


End file.
